The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and more particularly to a soft tissue anchor with an axially moveable and locking flange and methods of using same.
A variety of elongated implants (nail, screw, pin, etc.) have been developed to attach soft tissue (e.g., a ligament or a tendon) to hard tissue (e.g., a bone). The elongated implants may be secured with sutures. Typically, such devices attach the tissue to the bone by rotating the fixation device until the tissue is firmly fixed to the bone. However, as the device is tightened, the tissue tends to rotate, particularly with the final tightening cinch.
Thus, there is a need for a fixation device that provides for fixation of soft-tissue (e.g., tendon or ligament) to bone without rotating the soft tissue.